Peter & Crystal Parker
by cornholio4
Summary: A story showing the life of Spider-Man as he is married to Crystal of the Inhumans. Peter/Crystal.


**Inspired by Rider Paladin on his Spider-Man forum and the recent announcement the Inhumans movie project has been turned into an 8 episode TV series (glad the project is still being made since they spent so much time introducing, setting up and focusing on the Inhumans in Agents of SHIELD that if it was cancelled then it would be ultimately all for nothing). My first Spidey X Crystal story since that oneshot I did a time ago and this will be a few chapters long miniseries.**

Attilan the home of the royal family of Inhomo Supremis better known as the Inhumans, long ago when the Human race was in its early stages the world was invaded by the alien race known as the Kree. Hoping to create a weapon race of soldiers they experimented on humans creating a race called the Inhumans who would gain powers and transformations after exposure to what would be known as the Terrigen Mist through a process called Terrigenesis. Secluding themselves from the normal humans they set up a civilisation of their own though throughout the years some would go and live with the normal humans or set up their own villages. It would only be recently when they would reveal themselves to the normal world and set up communication.

In the royal palace in one of the royal quarters in a king sized bed a brown haired man in his early twenties woke up and looked next to him and saw the other side of the bed was empty. Knowing his wife had woken up before him the man known as Peter Parker got up and changed a red and blue full body suit (with a white spider emblem) with a red full face mask which he put on. Peter Parker was known as the superpowered street vigilante and superhero Spider-Man even since a genetically altered spider bit him when he was fifteen years old. He was also a member of the world famous superhero team known as the Avengers having joined when he turned eighteen (though through his team ups with the team and individual members he was considered an unofficial reserve Avenger before then).

Peter whistled as one of the palace servants came to the door and said "Prince Peter, when you awoken Princess Crystal asked me to tell you that she would be at the breakfast table waiting for you." Peter groaned silently before telling him thanks. Peter went down to the dining table where there was a strawberry blonde haired woman in a yellow and black bodysuit waiting for him.

"Here Crystal, I am still not used to your family or everyone here referring to me as a prince." Peter told her taking the seat right next to Crystal Parker the woman who was his wife. Crystal laughed as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You should have expected this when you married me Peter, you know with my big sis being the Queen of the Inhumans and all." Crystal told him and Peter nodded slowly, Crystal was the younger sister of Medusa who ruled Attilan with her husband King Black Bolt. When the Inhumans began making themselves known to the outside world Peter had met Crystal when he was helping the Inhuman royal family out.

Soon the servants came out with their breakfast putting them on the table. "You are a princess used to this life yet you don't mind living with me in our apartment in Queens." Peter smiled and Crystal smiled back at them, Crystal had moved into with Peter when they married (since it would look too suspicious if Peter Parker dropped out of his sight in New York to move to Attilan) and they were visiting Attilan and taking quarters in Crystal's old room.

"I am happy with our live as it is, living with you and getting to know Aunt May, you out fighting crime and Avenging while I am doing my duties helping out with special missions." Crystal thinking of Peter's Aunt May who insisted Crystal refer her as 'aunt' as well after the wedding. They began tucking in their food (after Peter lifted up his mask to show his mouth of course) and they both saw enter a woman in a purple bodysuit and long red hair and a man in a black and silver costume with mask (which had holes for his eyes and mouth.)

They were of course Queen Medusa and King Black Bolt, Medusa said hello to the young couple and Black Bolt nodded at them since his voice was so strong and powerful even his slightest whisper could bring a lot of damage. Since the Inhumans outfits were not out of place with the usual superhero garb Peter felt at home staying as Spider-Man most of the time. There were others who were members of the royal family or worked closely with them like Karnak, Lockjaw who was like the family pet and of course Black Bolt's brother Maximus the Mad who was always scheming to take the throne for himself (reminding Peter of Loki the brother of his fellow Avenger Thor but Peter thought that it would be no surprise that he would be evil with his title ending with 'the Mad').

Peter looked and saw Crystal using her fire powers (her Inhuman powers allowing her to manipulate the elements) to heat up her food a bit, Peter then whispered to you "anyone can tell how hot you are..." Crystal then gave him a look and playfully smacked him on his shoulder but then gave a smirk; Crystal did not mind Peter's little quips as they were a part of who he was.

As Peter began to dig in he wondered if there should be anything else the future would bring to him as the wife of a princess in the Inhuman Royal Family, but of course whatever challenge or whatever comes his would he would face it head on since he was Spider-Man.

 **Spidey's suit is from the upcoming Spider-Man PS4 game. I have a rough idea for the rest of the story but I am still open to ideas and that.**


End file.
